


Push the Button, Max!

by nycz



Category: The Great Race (1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Partners to Lovers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Fate's assistant is completely useless, blows things up on a regular basis and always follows Fate around like a deranged puppy. So why does she keep Max around?</p>
<p>(Genderswapped romance, both Fate and Max are women in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push the Button, Max!

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I actually start a fandom on AO3! I feel so special now. You approximately 1.5 potential readers of this, you can also feel special. Because you are.
> 
> In any case, this only proves that I truly can't take off my shipper goggles anymore. Also for those who have watched the movie, I hope I got Fate's voice right. I'm still not entirely sure about it.

Smoke. Professor Fate stood in front of what had just been her latest creation and what was now nothing more than a burning pile of debris. She wasn't too surprised – it had been a _very_ experimental machine after all – but it didn't make the taste of failure any less bitter on her tongue.

She threw her hat at the smoking pile, muttered a few well-chosen curses and marched away, shooting a deadly glare at Max on her way. Sometimes she truly wasn't sure why she even kept the blabbering imbecile around anymore. She was Fate The Magnificent; what did she need assistants for, and incompetent ones at that?

At least that imbecile had managed to keep her estate fairly clean. Sitting down at the piano, she let her fingers fly over the keys, closing her eyes and immersing herself in the music. After failures like today, she thoroughly enjoyed the music, the work of past geniuses, _equals_ long gone.

"Professor?"

"What," she grunted, furrowing her brows as she felt her fickle calm escape her once more.

"It's lunch time, Professor," Max said, gesturing towards the kitchen. "I made chicken soup."

"Soup?" Fate exclaimed and turned to Max, the piano going silent. "What the hell are we having _soup_ for? Our _machine_ is soup! I don't want soup!"

"We're always having soup when your inventions don't work," Max explained, tilting her head slightly. As always, Fate's mood swings didn't even begin to faze her.

Fate let out an irritated puff of breath but for once didn't argue. As much as she hated to admit it, Max usually didn't blow things up in the kitchen. Fate might even have enjoyed her cooking at times. Once or twice.

With a last scoff she stomped out to the kitchen, Max trailing behind her.

 

* * *

 

A month later, just as Fate was beginning to finish her next invention, Max scurried into the laboratory with her usual lack of finesse.

"I fixed it, Professor," she blurted out, breath heavy and eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What are you talking about," Fate muttered absentmindedly, eyes not leaving her blueprints. This was an invention to change the world; an invention to make _her_ , Professor Fate, the most famous inventor of the world. She had no time for Max's drivel.

"The car, I fixed it." Max's enthusiasm wouldn't be curbed. "I fixed it." She nodded for emphasis.

Fate turned her head and fixed Max with narrowed eyes. Her loony assistant could barely hammer to planks together, let alone turn a pile of useless rubble into something close to a functioning machine again. "Impossible."

"No, no, Professor." Max stepped closer, her whole being practically vibrating with excitement despite her face staying fairly expressionless. "I fixed it. It _works_."

It annoyed Fate incredibly how well she could read her assistant's mood. Nonetheless – or maybe because of it – she knew just how hard it was to get rid of Max when she had set her mind to something. "We'll see about that," Fate muttered, snatching her hat with an angry snap of her wrist and exiting the room without a glance behind.

Walking over to the garage, Fate had a deprecating laugh and a scathing remark on her tongue just waiting to be fired at her hapless assistant. She opened the doors to the garage and opened her mouth only to close it again promptly, brows heavily furrowed. The car was right there, whole and shining. It was _actually_ shining; Max had actually polished it as well.

"See? I even gave it a test ride. Works like a charm, Professor," Max said, having stopped a few steps behind Fate.

"It works," Fate mumbled, her lips turning up into a wide grin. She had to hand it to Max – just this once – because the car looked even better than it had done before its accident. "It _works_!" she exclaimed, letting out a loud laugh. "The car works! I'm a genius!" She threw her hat aside and stepped over to the vehicle, running her hand over the hood. "Leslie's car will have nothing on this." She snapped around with a wild grin. "You hear that, Max? Nothing! It will be unstoppable!"

"Unstoppable, Professor," Max nodded with shining eyes. "I tried it, it works perfectly."

"Of course it does, Max!" Fate exclaimed exuberantly, letting out a loud, victorious laugh, raking her eyes over the automobile and then back at her assistant again. "It's _perfect_!" She closed the distance between them, full of elated energy and not entirely sure if she was going to shake Max's hand or hug her.

Somehow she ended up pulling Max in for a kiss, pressing their lips together before either of them really realized what was going on. Max's lips were soft and her body practically melted into Fate's. Someone made a soft, needy noise and Fate decided it had to be Max's because _she_ would never make a sound like that no matter how wonderful Max felt against her.

Eventually, they slowly pulled apart, staring at each other with confused gazes. In Max's case, it was mixed with that usual adoration reserved for Fate, albeit many times stronger than usual. Fate, on the other hand, switched between confusion at why she had kissed _Max_ of all people and frustration at the fact that she desperately wanted to do it again.

In the end, the otherwise so outspoken professor merely mumbled something unintelligible and fled back to her laboratory, hoping Max hadn't noticed the flush on her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

It had been many months since that first kiss and while Fate had done her best to purge it from her memory, for some reason, things like that kept happening. A kiss after the death ray didn't explode, another one when the remotely controlled aeroplane managed to take to the air and then several after an alcohol filled evening of celebration turned a little too celebratory. One time, Fate found herself giving Max a quick peck on the cheek after something as benign as an exceptionally delicious apple pie.

It had to stop, obviously, but Fate didn't quite know how. Every time she was about to tell Max _exactly_ what she thought about all this intimacy, the words escaped her. It was Max and her distracting face, always disrupting her thoughts no matter what kind of important matter she was dealing with.

She threw down her pen with a loud huff, watching how the pen bounced away to fall behind the desk. She frowned. Max would have to get that back later. Seeing how she wouldn't get any work done with nothing but that damn vacant-eyed woman on her mind – or without a pen, for that matter – Fate stormed out of the laboratory in search of Max.

She found her lying under one of the cars in the garage, most likely destroying yet another expensive machine with her fumbling. Max's body was visible from just below her chest and down and Fate had to admit that Max looked quite pleasing in her overalls. For a while she simply stood there, her eyes lingering over Max's shapely hips and legs.

"Professor?" Max suddenly asked, sliding out from under the chassis and getting to her feet. "Something you need?"

Fate frowned. She didn't know what she needed other than that Max probably had something to do with it. It was all Max's fault, of course, always scampering after her, giving her those adoring looks and doing nothing to stop their kisses. At that thought, Fate's eyes flitted down to Max's lips. They were slightly parted and as infuriatingly inviting as always. The fact that she still wanted to kiss her dimwitted assistant even after all these months continued to bother her greatly.

"Professor?" Max asked again as she wiped her hands off on a dirty rag. 

She had a smudge of oil at the side of her forehead that Fate's fingers just itched to wipe off. (That is unless they only itched to touch Max's skin; she wasn't sure anymore.) With a huff, she gripped Max by her overalls and pulled her close, kissing her yet again. She flicked her tongue over Max's lips and let out a pleased little moan when Max parted them, eagerly kissing her back. Despite what else she thought about Max, Fate did enjoy the taste of her mouth. In fact, kissing Max occupied a disturbingly large part of her mind.

Maybe, if Max wasn't all that good of a technical assistant, she could be useful in other ways, no? Fate wasn't just anyone, she was a mastermind – no, a _genius_! – and she could do whatever she damn well pleased, including enjoying every perk of having such a ridiculously loyal assistant.

Pulling away, she ignored the little flip her stomach made when she saw Max's blissful expression. "Come on," she barked and grabbed the bedazzled woman, pulling her along towards the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

In yet another instance of conceding that Max had some appreciative attributes besides her unwavering loyalty, Fate had to add "observant" to the list. Every pleased noise and ever choked moan she made only served to spur Max on, despite clearly being rather inexperienced when it came to pleasing women. 

"Damn it, Max," she muttered as Max's lips locked around one of her stiff nipples. Tightening her grip on Max's cropped, dark hair, she bit her lip, hoping to finally stop the ridiculous noises Max seemed hellbent on eliciting.

As if in response to her words, Max opened her eyes and looked up, even as she continued to lavish attention on Fate's chest.

Fate's breath hitched, seeing the adoration in Max's gaze. Despite her best efforts to remind herself that this was _Max_ , the same woman who regularly made her inventions explode or fall apart, accidentally left various dangerous machinery running when it _most definitely should not be on_ and was an all around airhead, she couldn't help but lose herself in Max's eyes. She swallowed, both annoyed and confused as to why her thoughts of Max didn't paint her as badly as they used to anymore.

Before she had time to ponder her thoughts further, she felt a hand slowly make its way down over her stomach, hesitating slightly at the springy hair above her sex before moving down to cup her fully.

Fate closed her eyes and spread her legs wider, too lightheaded from what Max did to her to care about looking craven. Thinking could wait until later, her hazy mind reasoned – the burning need between her legs most certainly could not. She raked her hands over Max's smooth, naked back and sighed as Max slowly caressed her wet folds.

Still, even though Max was driving her close to insanity with her tongue and lips on Fate's breasts, her hand wasn't doing as well. It wasn't uncomfortable – quite the opposite – but it wasn't what Fate needed.

"Max," she breathed, tugging on Max's hair to get her attention. "I need, ah..." The rest of sentence left her mind as Max looked up again, leaning over Fate on one muscular arms. Fate licked her lips, her gaze lingering on Max's toned arm and shoulder, the skin glistening from it's faint sheen of sweat.

"Professor?" Max asked, the husky tone to Max's voice doing things to Fate that she would have been embarrassed to even think about at any other time.

Fate shook her head, already longing for Max's warmth against her again. "It's not working. The thing with your hand. You need to..." Realizing that she didn't actually know the word for it, she made a vague gesture with her hands.

Max blinked, looking none the wiser.

"Just, touch the–" Fate huffed and waved her hand again before letting out a frustrated sigh. "The _button_. Just... push the button, Max."

"Oh," Max replied, her face lighting up in recognition.

A moment later, Fate was panting and twitching underneath Max, her overheated skin covered with kisses while Max rubbed her faster and faster where she needed it the most. It wasn't long before she was pushed over the edge, crying out and clinging to Max as if she was the only thing important in the world.

When the lust-fueled haze finally began to lift from Fate's mind again, she lay on her back, her body warm and boneless. Curled up next to her lay Max, a tired yet happy smile on her face as her fingers traced meaningless patterns on Fate's stomach. Unable to even begin to muster her usual hostility, Fate merely sighed and pulled Max closer, letting out a satisfied little puff of air as Max rested her head on Fate's shoulder. Fate was far to tired to care about appearance and how to feel about all this; it would just have to wait until morning.

Until then, perhaps just enjoying the closeness of her Max– of _Max_ , wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
